Just a happy birthday
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Uma surpresa aguarda Haruno Sakura no meio da noite. [SasuSaku][Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Finalmente posso dizer que um personagem é meu! xD Essa é a Saya, mas, porém, todavia, contudo, entretanto, o anime Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei x.x**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

Legenda:

"Fala"- Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Just a happy birthday**

Silenciosamente, o rapaz sentou na beirada da cama, pousando os olhos no anjo que dormia de forma tranqüila, aconchegada no ar calmo que engolfava aquela mansão naquela noite.

Naquela **especial** noite.

Deixando um sorriso malicioso tomar conta de seus lábios, Sasuke se aproximou mais de sua esposa, afastando os cabelos compridos róseos de seu pescoço, delicadamente e inclinou-se para um beija-la nessa região, num toque suave. Observou um singelo sorriso transparecer na face dela, enquanto a mesma se remexia um pouco na cama, levantando o lençol, deixando suas pernas à mostra, involuntariamente.

Vendo que Sakura não ia acordar, o ninja voltou a trilhar beijos em seu pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer e um baixo riso escapar dos lábios dela.

"Yamette, Sasuke-kun..." – A médica-nin murmurou, abrindo os olhos esmeralda e se deparando com as feições bonitas de seu marido a poucos metros de sua face, o qual conservava o sorriso maroto.

"Você tem um sono bem leve mesmo, hein?"

A jovem continuou sorrindo, deixando o sono a abandonar aos poucos.

"Algum dia eu ainda vou acordar você assim e quero ver a leveza do seu sono diante desse fato."

"Já que você não gostou, da próxima vez eu trago o Naruto, ok?"

"Não, prefiro que você volte a fazer isso."

Sasuke voltou a sorrir malicioso, acompanhando o olhar de Sakura procurar o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Aqueles olhos verdes logo transbordaram confusão ao identificar o horário e a Uchiha encarou o rapaz.

"E por que você me acordou exatamente meia noite? Aliás..." – A jovem ficou ainda mais confusa. – "Por que **você** acordou esse horário?"

"Sakura, eu acabei de chegar de uma missão." – O Uchiha respondeu, olhando-a como se ela fosse de outro planeta e apenas nesse momento a kunoichi reparou no uniforme da ANBU que escondia o trabalhado corpo de seu marido.

Ela sorriu com uma gota.

"Ah, tinha esquecido. Mas mesmo assim, você nunca me acordou meia noite mesmo quando volta de uma missão."

"É, eu sei." – Um sorriso maroto voltou a brincar nas feições de Sasuke, no entanto, Sakura não pareceu muito feliz.

"Ótimo, pode ir explicando."

Odiava quando era acordada de madrugada, ainda mais considerando que mal tinha tempo pra descansar durante o resto do dia e da tarde. Se ele estivesse fazendo pirraça iria ver com quantos paus se faz uma canoa.

"Sasuke-kun-"

Sakura foi interrompida ao sentir os lábios dele capturarem os seus, apaixonadamente, o qual havia ignorado todo o olhar azedo que lhe era lançado. A jovem não conseguiu fazer nada além de relaxar ao sentir a mão dele correr para sua cintura e a outra para seu pescoço, enquanto sua boca era invadida e explorada sensualmente pela língua deste.

Lentamente, Sasuke deitou-a na cama, experimentando o conhecido efeito de contentamento assim que as mãos delicadas da médica-nin descansaram em seu tórax, provavelmente sentindo as batidas de seu coração. Ele tinha que reconhecer que já havia se acostumado com aquelas sensações, mas nunca iria enjoar delas. Ei, não iria enjoar, mas em algum momento teriam que separar os lábios, certo?

E esse momento não demorou muito a chegar.

"Você ainda não me explicou." – Sakura murmurou, olhando-o nos olhos, com ele ainda por cima dela.

"Feliz aniversário."

A Uchiha arregalou um pouco os orbes cor de jade, sentindo o rosto enrubescer com aquele sorriso maroto dele.

Aniversário...?

Ela desviou os olhos rapidamente para o relógio, passando a compreender o motivo de ter sido acordado meia noite. Havia feito vinte e cinco anos fazia quatro minutos.

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

"Não acredito que você lembrou, Sasuke-kun."

"Tente não lembrar com o Dobe enchendo seu ouvido de dez em dez minutos." – Ele retrucou com a face serena.

Droga. Estava achando bom demais.

"Então você só lembrou por causa do Naruto?"

Sasuke abriu a boca, mas o som da porta se abrindo abafou sua voz. O casal olhou para o intruso e rapidamente o ninja saiu de cima de sua esposa, mesmo que esta ainda estivesse bastante corada com a aparição do indivíduo.

"Saya-chan?.!"

"Oka-san! É claro que o Otou-san não lembrou apenas por causa do tio Naruto!" – A pequena exclamou, se aproximando da cama, com seus olhos verdes contendo uma certa incredulidade.

"O-O que?" – Sakura murmurou, ainda mais confusa.

A criança subiu no pescoço do pai, sentando em seu cangote e ergueu um dedo, falando sabiamente:

"Foi ele que disse para eu acordar agora e nós fazermos uma surpresa pra você."

"Surpresa?"

"É!" – Saya pulou nos braços da mãe, abraçando-a com um sorriso maior que sua delicada face. – "De feliz aniversário!"

Sakura fez um baixo som de entendimento e desfez o semblante de surpresa após alguns segundos, retribuindo ao abraço de sua filha, sorrindo muito contente e notando um sorriso maroto dominando a fisionomia de Sasuke, sentado na cama, observando-as.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" – Sakura falou, olhando tanto para a pequena Uchiha quanto para seu marido, inclusive recebendo um suave beijo na testa deste último, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

"E tem mais uma coisa." – Saya falou, separando-se da médica-nin.

Sasuke havia feito de tudo para pular aquela parte, mas no final não havia dado certo e teria que contar mesmo. Droga.

"Sim, o nosso plano não foi um total sucesso." – Ele comentou, suspirando.

"Sakura-chan!.!.!.!"

A jovem reconheceu aquela voz histérica e logo ficou confusa, mas saiu da cama e caminhou para a janela, desviando os olhos para o térreo. Um loiro de olhos azuis segurava uma enorme faixa, onde se lia: Sasuke-Teme nunca vai ganhar o futuro Hokage Uzumaki Naruto!

Sakura ficou intrigada e notou que Naruto olhou a faixa em seguida, confuso.

"Ah, opa! Faixa errada, hehe." – Ele falou, com um sorriso e uma gota, rapidamente virando a faixa ao contrário, na qual estava escrito: Feliz aniversário, Sakura-chan!.!.!

A Uchiha não conseguiu evitar uma risada, percebendo que Sasuke e Saya também estavam ao seu lado há alguns minutos e este primeiro não estava com um semblante muito agradável no rosto.

"O que você quis dizer com aquela primeira faixa, seu Dobe?" ¬¬

"A pura verdade, oras!" – Naruto rebateu, num tom óbvio.

Uma veia surgiu na testa de Sasuke.

"Vamos ver o que é essa pura verdade agora."

"Eles vão brigar de novo, Oka-san?" – Saya indagou, com uma gota, observando seu pai pular da janela e ficar a alguns metros de Naruto.

"Você ainda não entendeu que vai ser sempre assim?" – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo com uma gota.

"Já entendi, mas eles não cansam?" -.-

"Bom, isso é uma coisa que eu também queria entender." u.u

**Owari.**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Yamette (Se estiver errado me ajudem xD): Pare**

**Arigatou gozaimasu: Muito obrigado (a)**

**Oka-san: Mãe**

**Otou-san: Pai**

**Owari: Fim**

* * *

**Pois é... xD Eu tive que fazer essa fic pq descobri HOJE que era o aniversário da personagem Haruno Sakura! Considerando que eu a amo (principalmente agora que ela está sendo treinada pela Tsunade e talz) eu realmente tinha que fazer essa homenagemà ela XD**

**Então, espero que vcs gostem, apesar de ter ficado uma coisa meio simples, talvez o.o' Bom, mas deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, ok? n.n' Please! E obrigada pelas reviews de 'A única para mim' n.n/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
